A New Life
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Bella is left to find the father of her sister's baby...she starts to embark on 'A New Life'. It is unknown and unwanted, but hopefully she can find peace and the unexpected while doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so picking a title is so hard...it was 'A Story' but I just changed it...oh well**

**So I am simply being lazy and not typing WMTI:Life & Hooked. I WAS busy with RL, then I wanted to do this. And I said I wasn't going to start typing this until I updated the other two. But I kept putting it off doing that so I figure let me surpress my want for this and just do it, THEN I will do the other two...I hope!**

**I did this story before a few years ago (_I have loads I want to change into Edward & Bella_), I thought/hope I can change it Edward and Bella style. So many I want to do, highschool ones - be still my heart.**

**ANYWAYs I'll try this one. **

**If you don't get the history/ages/relationships I'm sure it will work out in the end. I have it all typed all that info out for myself so just ask I guess.**

**Hope you like - this E&B by the way :)**

**Disclaimer**

** owns it all - hopefully this will be a bit entertaining for readers.**

* * *

**A New Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Friday February 22nd 2013**

Bella looks at her screen as she reads 'Ask Izzy' emails that need to be answered. Her column in the LA Times is blooming. The degree in English got all on her own has opened doors she didn't think possible. She also didn't think that an advice columnist was something she wanted to do with her life. But she loves the freedom and 'something new' each day. She doesn't have to be a bows and ribbons type woman to offer sound advice. She isn't bows and ribbons.

"Dear Izzy"

Bella smiles and shuts her eyes. "Hey"

"Lunch is ready" He kisses her cheek before pulling back.

Bella turns in her swivel chair and looks up at him. His tanned skin, and deep brown eyes that match her own make her feel safe.

His eyes scan over the screen. "What is going on with this one?"

"He wants to break it to her easy she is too clingy, pretty much he wants her out"

Jacob nods. "I see, come, food" He winks then turns and heads from her home make shift office to the kitchen.

Bella powers down and pads out of the room, not having to work in an office is also something that is completely appealing. Her work follows her.

* * *

Watching him move around the kitchen she climbs onto the stool and watches at him. "Tofu?" She says before thinking…'again?' She should be happy her body is healthy which means her mind is healthy. It has taken a long time for that to happen. Taken a long time for her to feel good and get to that place, a place where she can just be happy.

"Yup" Jacob grins his toothy white grin.

Bella forces a smile. She grew up eating meat. Jacob feels that meat is a killer, all the chemicals they put in it but, fish is on the table, though not too much. He doesn't like the over fishing in the oceans.

"With some stir fry" He makes the sound of 'mmm hm'. His body is in amazing shape and he knows it is due to what he puts into it. You get out what you put in, that is his life's motto.

"Sounds great" She watches Jacob mix the food, no doubt making it warmer for the two of them to sit down. She stares at him; they have been together for 8 years now. She met him when she left behind her old life in Forks. She was happy to finish school, then university. She put herself through university in Seattle and at 32 she has finally finished paying off her student loans. She is settled, she is. Everything is perfect.

The weather in LA is perfect, her job is wonderful, and Jacob is all she needs.

"Get that will you" He calls over his shoulder. "And make it quick" Jacob smiles. "It is ready"

Jacob's vegan ways have rubbed off on her fully…besides of course when she wants a big juicy steak. But her life has adapted to his and she is happy.

"No"

"What, why?" He stops and turns out the fire.

"It is my mother or sister" Bella says staring at the number on caller ID, the area code…Forks is tipping her off. She hates the distance between herself and her sister. It has been years since they have spoken, really spoken. Years since she and her mother have spoken. It is not the distance between her mother and her but the space between herself and her sister, it still aches. They used to be so close.

Jacob has made that better, meeting him, moving forward. Jessica was at a standstill and Bella just couldn't be there anymore. She made the effort to get away from Forks away from their mother. Renee has always been toxic. Charlie moved forward but he left she and Jessica behind. Maybe it was better that way. She just isn't sure whom it was better for.

But she did get out in the end; unfortunately Jessica was left twice, once by Charlie and once by her. But to keep her sanity she had to go.

Jacob wraps his arms around her middle and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Answer it" He urges. They don't talk about her past much. He doesn't ask her, she doesn't offer. It is how it has always been between them. "You will be wondering all night what they wanted" He offers, his hands rubbing her stomach lightly.

Jacob was interested in the history of her life when they first met, but it took a long time for Bella to open up and even let him in a little. She keeps her life before guarded, under a lock and key. He doesn't push her and she is happy about that. They work.

"Hello?" Bella sighs softly after just waiting for the blow that is about to come.

"Bella?"

"Hello Mother" Bella looks at Jacob who has stepped away now.

"You need to come here right now"

"Huh?" Bella frowns still looking to Jacob for support.

"And fix this, I have a life, this is not it, I paid my dues with you two ungrateful girls"

"What are you talking about?" She is picking up every other screeching word her mother is saying but not enough to follow. Her university degree has still not afforded her the pleasure of following her nutcase of a mother.

"Jessica, I bet she is on drugs, not my side of the family, she left this mess and honestly Bella I am not dealing with it, I'm not"

"What mess?"

"Well the mess here at the house, you need to come and fix this, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, but what am I fixing mother?" It is no use getting ratty because Renee gets even rattier. Calm and cool is the best way to deal with her.

"Jessica's mess, her mistake, I knew that girl would amount to nothing" Renee mutters. "She was always in the wind, making up stories and such"

Bella licks her lips and shakes her head. Leave it to her mother to throw that bit in a moment into a conversation. "The stories as you so call them are true" Bella says calmly through gritted teeth. She is losing her patience right now.

"Whatever Bella, just come home and sort this out"

"I am home mother"

"Here, my home, Forks"

"I'm not coming to Forks"

"Oh yes you are, I have plans this weekend you girls are no longer going to spoil anymore of my plans, had enough of that while you two were growing up" She mutters.

"What is the mess?"

Jacob scoffs and starts serving up their lunch.

Bella rubs her forehead and waits.

"Well this baby of course"

Her eyes shoot open and her head shoots up. "Baby, whose baby?"

"Jessica's, Jesus Christ Bella aren't you listening at all, you girls" Renee mutters, she can't believe how unlucky she was. Two girls both a pain in her entire life. And her good for nothing husband…ex. One blessing, he left and never came back. She can't say the same for these two girls. He should have taken them with him. But right now she actually needs one, she needs Bella to get rid of this baby, and now.

"Jessica had a baby, what, when?"

"I don't know, but the thing is here and you need to remove it"

Bella stands shocked. "I'll get the next flight out"

"Hurry up" Renee barks into the phone before hanging up.

Jacob comes to face her shell shocked girlfriend.

"My sister had a baby…has a baby" Bella mutters staring off, looking right through Jacob.

"Bella do you really think it is wise to involved yourself in this?" He doesn't want her falling into a cycle with her mother and sister. She has worked damn hard to get to a normal place. To feel like her life is turning the way it should.

"Wh-what, I have to, a baby with my mother, that is cruel" Bella pulls away and argues.

"Fine go, but"

She looks over her shoulder as she pulls the luggage from the closet to start packing. "But what?" She almost whispers. Both have agreed, no children. Sex between them is a timed, usually preplanned activity. It is like sex with the secret service around. She is Area 51 and you must be outfitted with the best, top notch security before entering.

He moves to her and hands her a glass. "Drink this" He smiles warmly offering her a glass of liquid.

Bella stares up at him, she feels something missing between them but she loves him. He makes her feel safe and protected. It is what she should have felt growing up and she didn't. Bella didn't notice the glass in his hand. She downs the liquid.

He smiles as she reacts to the burn of the liquid.

"I needed that" She coughs and laughs.

Jacob nods and rubs her back lightly. "So your sister had a baby"

"I can't believe it" She moves to sit on the bed. "Jessica with a baby…but she is not with the baby" Her mother didn't say this but she is guessing Jessica is not there as her mother called her. When she gets to Forks she will find out more information.

"No"

"I have to save the baby from my mother"

Jacob nods. "Do what you need to do" He won't stop her, but a baby won't work between them. He can see her mind working overtime now even with the vodka in her system.

"But…" She can feel the words on his lips, she looks up at him.

Jacob stares at her. "You can't" He stops and clears his throat. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"You have the shop to run" She says shaking her head. He is so busy and has a lot going on. His mechanic eco friendly shop needs his attention. He can't just up and go like she can, her laptop is her work.

"Don't get stuck with this kid…how are you not going to get stuck with this kid?" He questions her.

"Maybe I could, I don't know" She just shrugs knowing she needs to get to Forks and get the baby away from her hair brained, uncaring mother. "Maybe bring…"

"No babies Bella, no" He shakes his head. He loves her but she is not bringing a baby here, he can see the outcome already. Her life changing, getting saddled down with the headache of the life she has gotten away from. Bella's inability to save herself from the claws of her family is going to cause her to fall back into doing too much for them. She has her own life and is not the keeper of them.

"Jacob" She sighs. "What if it were a wolf, or a baby panda"

"Then bring I back, I love endangered species"

Bella sighs. "My mother is going to cause that baby to become endangered"

He sinks to the floor between her thighs. Kissing her nose he looks at her. "Go and do what you need to do, find your sister, but Bella, you can't bring that baby here"

"I know" She whispers, she knows in the end this is true. A baby would never work in his life, their life.

"Go to Forks sort it out, I know" He touches her cheek. "It is something you have to and will do, but come back alone; I'll be here waiting for you…okay?"

Bella nods. "Okay"

* * *

Bella packs alone and Jacob makes the calls so that she can fly out tonight for Seattle.

"I got you a car, you can pick it up at the airport and drive to Forks" He hasn't been to Forks, just Seattle to pick up some parts for his shop. He has a dealer there. He knows it is a bit of a drive from Seattle to Forks though.

"Thanks" She zips her case shut, they stare at each other. "Tell me it's going to be okay" She needs him now.

Jacob comes to her and cups her face. "It is going to all work out as it should" He offers.

Bella bites her lip and nods.

"You need to eat…the stir fry is still waiting"

Bella pulls away and shakes her head. "I'm no longer hungry"

"The moment you get to the airport you will be at a burger joint" He laughs.

Laughing she tips her head to the side. "You think I would cheat on you Jacob?"

"With a man, no, with meat chances are pretty high"

Bella laughs and is pulled into the kitchen with him, she has a few hours before her red eye to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on the brilliant book 'Smooth Talking Stranger' by Lisa Kleypas **

**And Edward & Bella by S. Meyer…**

** Question : Am I allowed to use S. Meyers creations with other peoples?**

**Thanks to whoever knows, I am guessing based on films is okay aka Hooked. I'm reading/read the rules and I think it is okay but the site is a bit touch and go at times.**

** When I originally did this it was on a small (as most of my stories) board which is private so the rules were pretty simple/easy.**

***Had a headache all day and now 7pm it is finally gone…lovely***

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday February 23****rd**** 2013 *early***

Landing in Seattle feels crazy. She hasn't been here since she left. This airport, this state. Biting her lower lip she goes to collect her luggage, from there Bella heads to pick up her rental car.

It is February so the air is cold, not wet currently but cold. She remembers the rainy wet days growing up in Forks. As long as she has been in LA, she can remember the days like yesterday. Bella drives slowly towards the tiny town of Forks.

Her mind wanders to Jessica, and her child. She wonders how old the baby is, if it is a boy or girl, she wonders how Jessica is doing, why she left her baby with their mother. Shaking her head she blinks and she is in front of her old home.

The home is run down, the blinds falling from the hinges. She sits in the car and stares. Before gathering the courage to go inside, she drops her head to the wheel and bangs it a few times. "Get it together Bella, you are strong and independent"

* * *

"Thank god" Renee says pulling the door open.

Bella stands there. "Hello mother"

"Stop with the falseness Bella, I am going out in a few hours and you and that kid has to be gone"

Bella rubs her forehead and sighs. "Jessica didn't say anything?"

"Nope, I woke up and she was gone her kid was here, I never should have let her in, I'm too kind" Renee mutter stopping at the bedroom doorway to her and Jessica's old room.

Bella stands, she looks in and she is thrown back to her childhood. Everything is the same, besides the tiny bundle in the middle of one of the twin beds. "Oh my god" Bella whispers.

"I know, I'm going to get dressed" Renee turns and walks towards her bedroom.

She has no experience with babies. "Crap Jessica" Bella mutters softly. She tip toes into the bedroom and looks at the bed. "Hi?" She whispers to the sleeping baby.

Looking she sees the note Jessica left. Her eyes scan over it. The words 'I can't do it, please take care of him' stand out so firm and shout out so loud. She sits softly on the mattress holding the note.

"So you're a…he, a Christian…Chris?" Bella says with a tiny smile. "May I call you Chris?"

She looks at his birth certificate. "And you are almost two months" She sees he was born January 2nd 2013. No father listed and mother is AWOL. Bella rubs her forehead, it is throbbing.

Chris starts to fuss, and then he wails.

"Make him stop!" Renee yells.

Bella turns and lifts him into her arms, when he doesn't stop he stands and jiggles him around a bit. "Shh, shh" Bella hushes him.

"Oh here!" Renee storms in. "He needs to be fed"

Chris stops crying as soon as the bottle is in his mouth.

"Jess didn't say anything; I mean she must have said something"

"She came here wanted to stay with him for two nights, she stayed for one night and she left the next morning"

"I mean" Bella sighs. "Where did she go?"

"It is the drugs"

"Mother please, she is not on drugs"

"Whatever Bella, you have one night then you and that kid needs to be gone"

Bella snuggles Christian close to her chest as she feeds him. He is so innocent. She looks down at him; his eyes are fluttering closed even with the voices around him.

"Call Lauren, she has been staying with Lauren before she showed up here"

"I will, what is her number"

"You are so out of touch" Renee says rolling her eyes.

Bella sighs. She looks back down at Chris. "He looks like you"

Renee scoffs. "One night Bella"

* * *

Bella sits in the twin size bed holding the sleeping baby and her cell phone in the next hand.

"You are going to spoil him" Renee enters the room dressed to impress. "Spoilt children are no good…I should know"

Bella shakes her head and says nothing. "Did Jessica say anything…think" Jessica just gave birth; she must feel completely lost to up and leave her child with their mother. "I mean how did she look?"

"Puffy" Renee answers with a shrug.

"Okay…did she seem depressed or anything?"

"Don't even try to bring up Frank, just don't"

"I wasn't" Bella would love nothing more than to erase that part of her life away so she is not bringing that up.

"He was such a good man and you two" Renee glares at her daughter.

"Stop mother, just stop" Bella's voice is strong and clear but not loud. "He was disgusting, a pig so just stop"

Renee clears her throat. "She just needed a place to stay for two nights like I said before but was gone by the morning, and you and him need to be gone by the morning"

"Okay" Bella agrees, she wants to shout at her mother that she heard her loud and clear the first two times but she says nothing. This house is good for Christian anyway. "We will just be here for one night" Bella assures her mother. "I'm just worried she may have postpartum" Bella says she doesn't know anything about giving birth or babies.

She and Jessica struggled throughout their childhood. She shut down far better than Jessica ever could. Jessica felt so much more and it showed. "She may need medication" Jessica blocked out an entire part of her childhood lord knows what her mind is like now.

"No matter how many pills you give that girl she won't want that kid"

Bella nods and looks down at Chris still sleeping. "We will be here for one night" She says what she knows will get her mother away from the two of them. She can't think with her around.

"Good" With that Renee heads from the bedroom.

Bella reads the note over, Jessica is passing guardianship over to herself or her mother as in her own words she is unable to do this. Resting the note down she looks at Chris snuggled against her chest. She feels protective of him. He doesn't have anyone. She knows what that is like; she can sympathize with Chris for certain.

Leah her best friend has a baby and she has never felt the appeal to hold and cuddle her, but with Chris she feels like she can't keep her hands off of him. Babies are an unknown concept but this one is making her learn fast. She feels like she needs to keep him safe until she finds his father or mother.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lauren, hi, it's Bella"

"Oh my god Bella Swan!"

"Hey, hi, yeah" Bella clears her throat. "I need to find Jessica"

"She left a few days ago with Christian for your mothers, bused it to Forks" Lauren says.

"She took the bus here; it is a four hour trip"

"She doesn't have a car Bella, we don't have a car"

"So she lives with you?"

"Well she left with the kid and I haven't spoken to her since, she isn't answering my calls"

"Give me her number just to make sure I have the right one" Bella demands softly.

Lauren reads it off.

"Who is the father, maybe he can help out…I can't keep him"

"I think she was hoping you would keep him until she can look after him properly"

"What, I don't I can't I have to get back to LA"

"She isn't sure who the father is…" Lauren is a bit unsure of the details. "She didn't tell me forsure, if that's what you are asking"

Bella groans and drops her head back to the headboard. "Well did she seem okay when she left?"

"You know Jessica, she seemed fine just said she needed a break sometime"

"Okay the father…" Bella brings it back to the most important part after Jessica's mind and physical health. "Did she mention anyone?"

"She was never very organized with men I guess you could say"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella can feel her cheeks heating up and her voice squeaking a bit but not raising. Taking a deep breath she start again more calmly. "How many men was she sleeping with that she needed to be organized?"

"I don't know, she mentioned Edward"

"Edward who?"

"Cullen"

"What, the Edward Cullen, you two know him?"

"Yup" Lauren smiles. "We hang around in the same circles" She says proudly. She and Jess had some great times going out to the clubs of Seattle and dining with the rich men. "I'm so jealous she got with him"

"It was a onetime thing then?" Bella rolls her eyes.

"Don't make it sound so cheap"

Bella rolls her eyes again. "Is he the only name you can think of?"

"Yup" Lauren nods.

"Okay, so I'll go and see Mr. Cullen"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Can you just look after him until Jessica gets back?"

"Did she give you a time frame because then I can decide if I can swing looking after a child" Bella is so tired from the flight and having to deal with this. Not Chris because so far he is the only thing easy, but her mother, Lauren and her missing sister. These adults are a tough crowd. She can't handle this. Now, to throw Edward Cullen in the mix. His family is pretty well known throughout Seattle. They are money. Edward Cullen is a playboy, so it is pretty likely Chris is his.

She needs LA and Jake, her easy calm peaceful life. This is exactly why she left and didn't look back.

"You don't need to get snippy, I doubt Jessica would want you poking around anyway"

"She should have thought about that before asking me to be her child's caregiver, I have a life I need to get back to, and I can't while this baby has been abandon by his mother, so I need to find his father"

"He hasn't been abandon" Lauren argues. "We know where he is"

Bella shakes her head. "Just if you think of anyone else please call me, I am going to get Mr. Cullen to take a paternity test"

"God, Jessica is _so_ not going to like this"

"I **_so_** don't care right now, and if you hear from her tell her to call me"

"Of course" Lauren agrees.

Bella finally gets off the phone, after they sorted that Lauren went into far too much detail about Edward Cullen. What he likes, what he drinks, what he drives, what his eyes look like. She basically found out far more than she needed to know about Edward Cullen. Now she needs a DNA sample from him. And she will get it.

* * *

"How is it going?" Jacob says into the phone.

"I need to be saved as much as Chris"

Jacob smiles into his end of the phone. "What are you going to do Bells?"

"Find his father, find Jessica and come home" She says.

"How?"

"I spoke to my cousin Lauren, Jessica was staying with her up until she came here and ditched her son"

"Did she offer anything helpful?"

"Only one name, Edward Cullen" Her voice drips with annoyance. Men like him are just trouble, big buildings, big bank accounts, big cars, big trouble!

"And he is, the way you are saying that name, he must be 'a somebody'"

"Oh he is a somebody for sure, I've been sitting her and…using trusty Google to find out more, he is a playboy, a rich one"

"Let's hope he is the father then shall we"

"We shall" Bella says softly, at least he could give Christian what he needs. His family seems sound despite the information following him. Well the blonds following him.

Chris is sleeping in the small bed next to her. Renee told her to place pillows around him so he doesn't roll out. But she is doubtful Chris can roll just yet. She may have to pick up a baby book.

"Bells…I know people that could place him with a good family if it comes to that"

"He didn't ask to be born Jake"

"I know but it is not your job to do this Bella"

"I know, I know, he is my nephew she is my sister I need to at least do something, I honestly just don't know what that is"

"You will think of something Bella, you always do" He offers as much as he can right now.

She shuts her eyes and wishes he would tell her just to come home to him. Bella rubs her forehead.

"You need to get some sleep" He says.

"Goodnight Jake"

"Night Bells"

* * *

**Sunday February 24****th**** 2013**

"Morning" Bella greets her mother as she carries Chris into the kitchen. She starts to prepare the bottle for him as she saw her mother do yesterday afternoon.

"Any luck in finding your sister?"

"No, but I spoke to Lauren, she reckons Jess is fine just needs time like the note said"

Renee scoffs and rolls her eyes. "What are you doing today?" Renee eyes her daughter carefully.

"Going to find a hotel room" Bella says dryly.

"Great!"

* * *

The drive into Seattle was long. She suspects Chris had it worse…or her. Really right now she is not sure. She just wants to find a bed and lie down. She had had him since yesterday morning and she feels what she is guessing new mother's feel. Exhausted.

"I'm sorry Miss, we are all booked up"

Bella is starting to think that this is a set up, her life, and soon a game show host will jump out and yell 'SURPRISE you have won 3 million dollars'… for enduring the years of torment and torture. She added the last bit herself. Bella sighs.

"It is because there is a convention in the city"

"Can you point me in the direction of a place that probably won't be full?"

She doesn't know Seattle, she hasn't been here in years and even when she lives four hours from it she never went into the city.

"Sure"

* * *

"It is something Chris" Bella mutters to the baby. The shady motel is not the greatest but she is gonna take what she can get right now. Plus it is not hurting her pocket book as much as a hotel room would.

"So tomorrow" She laughs changing his diaper, he just stares at her and gurgles a bit. "We get you some new clothing, and more food, diapers…" Her voice gets higher and more childlike as she speaks.

Bella stops and blinks a few times. "What am I doing?" She whispers in her normal tone. Finishing sorting him she gathers him up and sits in the bed rocking him a bit. "I don't know how to do any of this"

Bella looks down at him, he is staring at her. "Do you want to eat again?" She questions. She went out and bought a baby book but hasn't had time to even open it between looking for a place for them to sleep tonight.

His tiny mouth opens and shuts, it opens again and his tongue comes into view. Christian's eyes flutter shut.

Sighing softly she looks around the room. "Tomorrow we find Mr. Cullen and see if he is your dad okay…okay" She adds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this is okay...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Monday February 25****th**** 2013**

If she wanted to leave the motel by 9 she should have started getting ready at 4am. This is crazy, the moment she got him dressed he spat up.

"You are running out of clothing here buddy…I" Bella looks at him with a pointed eye. "Am running out of clothing"

Chris gurgles and blinks at her before his eyes fall shut again.

Bella mutters to herself about him trying to be cute and how it is not working, not working at all.

"Hello?" She grabs her phone with one hand.

"How is it going?"

"Jake…hey" She plops down on the bed with Chris sleeping in the crook of her arm. "It's 10 and I can't leave the motel" She sighs.

"Why?" Jake chews while answering. He is taking a break while at the shop.

"I'm no good at this, this mother thing"

"You don't need to get good Bells; you just need to sort it out"

She bites her lip and looks at Christian. "Right, you are right, I can sort this, can't I?"

"Of course" Jacob smiles.

"Okay I have to go and pay Mr. Cullen a visit and we are leaving now" She says firmly. Christian will just have to deal with spit up on his clothing.

Jacob laughs. "Good luck Bells"

"Thanks" She smiles, she feels better already.

* * *

So she changed him once more. She had to; he is clearly just being difficult today. Bella carries him in the car seat carrier thing she had trouble installing into her rental car. Right now her arm is regretting taking it out to carry him up to Mr. Cullen's office…or building she isn't sure. And her brain is regretting it because now she has to figure out how to put it back in.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Cullen"

"Do you have an appointment?" The blond questions with a frown.

"No, but it is important"

"He is in a meeting"

"I will wait" Bella juts her chin out and challenges the woman.

"A long meeting, why don't you come back in a few weeks"

Christian starts. He clearly can see this blond is no help at all.

"Shh" Bella tries to hush him, while she is maneuvering her handbag and the carrier hoping the rocking will make him stop. "Oh Chris I can't take you anywhere" She mutters jokingly.

"Will you make her stop?" The blond behind the desk scolds.

Bella is actually pleased because now she is getting some attention. "It's a him" Bella glares. They only had pink in the motel gift shop; she didn't have time to find a Gap or anything to get him some real clothing.

"Oh my gosh" The blond says pushing back and standing up.

"You can heat up his bottle if you like?" Bella struggles pulling the bottle from her bag and thrusting it at the now irate blond. "He is hungry" Bella growls almost protectively.

Blondie grabs it and heads quickly towards a door behind the desk.

"Christian Swan we should see other people" She smiles resting the carrier down and lifting him carefully out. "We got that blond didn't we?" She winks as Chris looks up at her with his little pink mouth in a puckered 'O' shape…perfect.

"Your bottle is coming, I'll test it, she might spike it"

Christian wiggles in her arms before settling.

"I thought I heard a baby out here"

Bella turns to the double doors and three men file out. Two are much older than the last. They are your typical 'fat cats' if you will. The kind you see in films and read about in books. Chubby bellies, white hair, but kind smiles. Firm faces also, years of barking orders, but enough money so that they aren't weary.

Then Mr. Cullen, she knows of him, most people do. Seeing him in person and not on her Google Search engine is completely different. Her eyes widen. His hair is neat but a bit crazy…his eyes are blue, she knows Christian's are blue…so are Jessica's and Renee's. Quickly she tries to remember BIO 101 but her thoughts are interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Cullen" Blondie purrs coming out of the back.

"Isn't she cute" Older man number one coos.

Bella stands there holding Christian.

"She…um, here" Blondie thrusts the bottle back to Bella.

"Adorable" Older man number two agrees. "Cullen, shall we let you deal with this, and we will see you down stairs for lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful" Edward smiles with a nod. He lets the two men go before finally turning his eyes on the woman and the baby standing in his foyer to his top floor office.

"Mr. Cullen I tried she wouldn't, I can call security"

"Mr. Cullen, Bella Swan" Bella jumps in, her blinks a few times as she tries to gather her bearings. He is just a man, a man she would eat for breakfast with his suits and ties and blue eyes.

"Ms. Swan" He greets her smoothly shaking her out stretched hand, and it is electric.

Christian can smell his bottle on his tummy and wails for it.

"Please excuse me" Bella pulls her hand back, her eyes still on his. Clearing her throat she adjusts the bottle and Chris in her arms.

Edward watches her, she seems confident but not. He cocks his eyebrow up at her when she peeks over her lashes to look at him. "Tilt the bottle so she doesn't such air" He offers smoothly.

Bella lifts her head now to look at him. "What?"

He takes two fingers and pushes up on the underside of her hand making the bottle tip better into her baby's mouth. "Like that" He says softly.

"Mr. Cullen would you like me"

"That will be all thank you Marilyn, please Ms. Swan why don't we go into my office and you can tell me why you are here, though I think I have an idea" It is nothing new women screaming…claiming he is the father of their child.

Bella looks around and reaches for the carrier while trying to juggle Chris and his bottle and her bag.

"Let me" His voice is smooth like butter and calm, his eyes are burning into her. He takes the carrier in one hand and slides her bag smoothly off of her shoulder with the other. "After you" He cocks an eyebrow up at her. He steps to the side so that she can enter his office first.

Bella looks at him with care before sucking in a breath and walking through with confidence. She is a strong independent woman.

Edward smiles and follows with a smirk. She looks as though she will be good fun.

Bella hears the door shut and stands awkwardly holding Chris as he is lulling himself to sleep with the sucking.

Resting her bags down and he walks over and round his desk. "How old is she?"

"Oh my god" Bella hisses. "Why does everyone think HE is a girl?"

Smiling he lifts a finger, a perfectly long smooth clean finger and points. "HE is wearing a pink onesie"

"People are so suck in their gender roles it is no wonder children don't have a chance this day in age. If everyone would just let people dress how they wanted and love who they wanted the world I assure would be a much nicer place"

He watches her mouth as she has her mini rant. "How old is he Ms. Swan?"

"He will be two months on the 2nd" She tells him.

"You look" He runs his eyes up and down her body. She is not the typical blond he dates, a smile forms on his lips. Her legs are fit, her stomach flat, she looks great for just having a baby. But he would remember sleeping with this firecracker.

Bella clears her throat. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all" Edward grins at her.

"Do you know a Jessica Swan?"

Edward pauses and thinks for a moment before nodding. "The name sounds vaguely familiar"

"This is her son, I'm her sister"

"He isn't mine" Edward states without her even having to go any further. He knows he didn't sleep with this Swan and he certainly didn't sleep with the other Swan.

Bella glares at him. This is the kind of man she avoids like the plague. Her chin juts out. "According to Jessica he is" Well not officially of course Bella thinks and nibbles her lower lip waiting for him to return with someone more.

"Well I can tell you he is not, I never go in without covering the skin, and I never slept with your sister"

"Well Mr. Cullen you do know condoms are not 100 percent effective, in fact I read a study that states…"

Edward stares at her pink mouth and slightly flushed cheeks as she speaks. He is honestly not listening to a word she is saying. She has brains and beauty. Edward cocks an eyebrow up at her.

"Mr. Cullen, are you even listening to me?"

"I am thoroughly enjoying my sex ed class with you Ms. Swan, but your nephew is putting a damper on the mood" He smirks at her, Edward leans forward and places his hands on his desk. She holds a breath unsure as to answer him and he likes her like this actually. Flustered and nervous. But he also likes the other side, the bossy side he has seen since he met her not 20 minutes ago.

Bella blinks a few times. "I know men like you" Bella scoffs and juggles Chris in her arms.

"Do you?" He offers her another killer smirk which makes her stop breathing for a second again. "Ms. Swan I never had sex with your sister" He knows they are getting nowhere, even though it is rather fun. "We went out and she drank too much, I don't sleep with women in that condition" He states point blank his eyes unmoving as he looks at her.

"Why because your morals are so high?" She rolls her eyes. He is that guy, she knows it, and she can smell it on him. She saw photos online of him with a new girl on his arm with each click on the mouse. She watches him stand straight and wonders if she went too far, her hands come off the desk

Edward rubs his chin and looks at her. He takes a step around his desk and moves closer to her. "No" His breath is soft. "Because when I engage in that type of" He looks down at Chris sucking happily his eyes wide but sleepy. He looks up to meet her brown eyes, deep brown eyes. "I like…love the woman to be an active participate"

Bella stares at him slack jawed; she is really taking notice of him now. His eyes are bright blue, his nose firm, and his jaw…well his jaw… Blinking a few times she looks down and Chris now sleeping. She pulls the bottle from his mouth and his cute puckered lips shut. Her focus is on only this tiny defenseless child that needs his father. "Did you drink that night?" She says her eyes on her nephew.

"Yes"

"So you can't be sure you didn't sleep with Jessica"

"I'm sure" He says coolly.

"But you can't be 100 percent sure you could have been impaired"

She makes a good point, he will give her that but the fact remains he didn't sleep with her sister. "Ms. Swan, I can't be the only guy you have"

"Nope, but you are currently the only one I know about, and if I rule you out I can move on" She offers him a condensing sweet smile.

Edward stares at her, his eyes cut slightly at her.

"We can do this hush, hush, no fuss" She offers now being the one to cock an eyebrow up at him. "Please Mr. Cullen do me the honor of getting a DNA sample?" She smiles at her put on begging voice.

Edward gives her a look. "I would be more willing if I were giving you the sample in a way other than a cheek swab" He winks at her, letting her know she does not have the upper hand.

Bella opens her mouth. "I can't take your word that you didn't sleep with my sister" She says tightly not liking him making her come undone. He reckons he could get a woman pregnant by simply looking at her. She diverts her eyes.

"Where are you staying Ms. Swan?"

"Bella, please" Bella clears her throat. "At the motel just out of the city"

Edward frowns. "That area is not safe" He says almost growling. Low lives crawl that area, she is not safe there.

"Well everything is booked up in the city, and it is really in my budget" She tells him sticking her chin out, she can see he likes to be in control, she is more of an equal partnership kind of girl.

"I'll find you a suitable place to stay"

"We are fine at the motel until I…" She argues.

"Until you want?" He tips his head to the side. He ignores her constant fighting him, though he does find it refreshing.

Bella thinks. 'Find Jessica, find Chris' father'. "I need to find Christian's father and my sister"

"Let me get you a place, a suitable place to stay" Edward speaks to her in a much softer voice now, hoping she bites. His eyes drift to the sleeping Christian…he likes that name.

"It is all booked up" She frowns. "I mean really how is the city booked up?" Bella adds an eye roll with what she thinks is a rhetorical question.

"A convention, I'm holding actually" He smirks.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Of course"

Smiling he licks his lips slowly watching her. "They will get stuck up in your head if you aren't careful" His voice is smooth.

Bella stares at him as he moves towards her more. She doesn't even know how close he is until he takes Chris from her arms.

"I will find you…"

"No, I don't need your help" She argues taking a step and following him.

"Bella" He says her name smoothly, it literally rolls from the tip of his tongue. She is very desirable, it could be her cold shoulder or her passion, but whatever it is, he desires her. It could be just the fact that she seems rather untouchable. "How about I find you a place and we argue about it all later" He winks. He looks forward to more encounters like this.

She stares at him. Her eyes travel to Chris sleeping in his arms.

"Don't worry I've got him"

"You" She clears her throat lightly before picking up the carrier and her bag. "Know babies?"

"I've got a nephew…or two" He smiles opening the door with one hand and letting her out first. "Marilyn" He says to his assistant.

Marilyn looks up and her eyes widen at her boss holding the strangers baby. She darts her eyes around. She is confused as hell, her brow wrinkles under the frown. "Mr. Cullen" She croons his name with a smile she forces on her face.

Bella rolls her eyes at the woman's desperation. Arching her eyebrows she waits for Mr. Cullen to start speaking to the blond.

"Please book Ms. Swan into the Four Seasons, Deluxe Bay room, please ask them for a cot to be in the room, and for check in to be…now"

Bella watches him speak with a firm commanding tone and her tummy flutters. Jacob is not like that, he is relaxed and easy going, calm, his voice is nothing like Mr. Cullen's is right now.

"Yes sir" Marilyn says slightly flustered. Her eyes dart to the women next to Mr… Edward and she looks quickly back at her boss when he speaks again.

"Make sure to tell them I am booking the room on behalf of Ms. Swan" He wants it to be done, and his name will get that.

"I'm not comfortable with that" Bella speaks up. She widens her eyes when Mr. Cullen shoots her a look, he looks directly into her eyes, they look hard and annoyed but the way he is holding Christian once would not believe that is the case.

When he opens his mouth to speak she cuts him off and he frowns.

"I'm paying for it" Bella ignores his look and looks at the blond Marilyn. "Do you need my card number?"

Marilyn looks back to Mr. Cullen, her mouth opens unsure as to what she should say or do.

"Marilyn please get it done, Ms. Swan, we will sort that out later" He says firmly taking control back of the situation.

"But I"

Edward puts his finger up to shut her up, he smiles when she snaps her mouth shut and glares at her. "Now Bella, wait quietly like a good girl" Edward winks at her, getting a rise out of her makes him smile more. "While Marilyn sorts everything out"

Bella glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest, she knows he is being an ass deliberately, though she reckons it doesn't take much for him to turn into an ass.

"This" He juggles Chris in his arms. "Is my card, my numbers on all there, call me when you get settled"

"Are you agreeing?" She questions softly as Marilyn is on the phone with the hotel.

"Are you going me a choice?"

"No"

"And please since I am giving you my DNA I think you are safe to call me Edward" Edward says resting the sleeping Christian in his carrier.

"All sorted Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan may check in at anytime"

"Brilliant" Edward smiles, his eyes turn back to the tiny women before him. "I'll see you tonight"

"That won't be" She isn't sure why he needs to come over to the hotel tonight. Meeting her tomorrow, the next day for the test. No need for a night visit.

"Tonight" He says firmly. He bends to pick up the baby in the carrier. "Let me walk you both to your car"

Bella says nothing and grabs her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Been sitting on this for a bit, just after work I am getting completely sidetracked and on the weekends. So annoying. Baking and errands. I plan to sit and type but I end of doing all that stuff and then still needing to workout then it is 8pm and I just want to surf the net then go to bed!**

**WMTI:Life this weekend for sure!**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Monday 25th February 2013**

His mind is not on the lunch meeting he is currently sitting in. It is on Bella Swan and that tiny baby she is taking care of. He doesn't know her story; he wants to know her story. Lucky for her he has resources to help her sort out what she might need to sort out. First getting her into a more safe place with little Christian and then the damn DNA test she is so hell bent on having him take. He did not sleep with her sister.

He needs to call in a favor from his Dad…well maybe just call in a favor, he might not want to involve his family; they can be rather pushy…on second thought that might be a good idea. Bella is pushy and so is his family, might be a good thing.

* * *

"Wow Chris" Bella mutters.

"Here Ms?" The bellman rests her bag on the luggage holder to the side of the room.

She can't afford this room; her credit card limit is probably three hundred dollars a night under the room price. Her eyes dart around as she takes it all in. The view is amazing.

Christian is awake his eyes wide.

"Is everything alright Ms. Swan?"

"Um, yes, perfect" Bella smiles. "Oh let me just" She looks for her bag, not sure where she dropped it in shock of the room.

"That is fine, Mr. Cullen is a wonderful guest" He tips his head and leaves her, shutting the door behind him.

Bella shakes her head. "Of course he is, right Chris?" She smiles down at the baby.

She sits on the bed holding the baby boy. "We need a plan, I need a plan" Bella crosses her legs at the knees and tries to think.

* * *

Edwards up to his office after the lunch he had with new clients.

"Mr. Cullen"

"Marilyn?" He stops waiting for her to speak again.

"That woman…the baby, um"

"He is not mine" He says to her before heading into his office. Edward sits at his desk and taps a pen over and over. He and Marilyn flirt but that is the extent of what goes on between them. She works for him, but doesn't have any rights over him or even right to ask him such a question.

* * *

She went out and got him a few things, really fast because shopping with an infant is so tricky. She needs a fancy chest baby carrier or something.

Now Bella sits on the bed staring at Chris as he stares up at her. She uses a finger and traces his soft cheek lightly. Her eyes stare into his tiny blue ones. "Hello" She whispers, he responds as he should, not at all.

She strokes his tiny palm as it lies palm up on his body that is snuggled against her. She smiles when his fists clasps at her finger. "I'm Bella" She whispers. Her cell brings her out of the trance this baby is pulling her into. "Hello?" She says her voice soft full of emotion. The idea of caring, taking care of another being is overwhelming. She doesn't have a damn clue as to what she is doing and he is so dependent on her it is almost too much. But she can't lose it because he depends fully on her.

"Bells, how's it going?"

"Going" Bella smiles a bit at Jacob's voice.

"Where are you, mothers?"

"Hotel, Chris and I upgraded, Edward Cullen agreed to a test"

"That's great" Jacob exclaims.

Bells stares at Chris as he starts to fuss just slightly. She jiggles him just a little, lulling him to calm down…it works. Bending she presses a kiss to his forehead. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about imprinting" She whispers.

Jacob laughs a bit. "Why you think he has imprinted on you?"

"No" She whispers, it is completely the other way around, her finger tip strokes down his soft cheek.

"Bella don't get attached to him" He warns her.

Bella shakes her head breaking out of the trance Chris has pulled her into once again. "I'm not, I'm going to find Jess, or his father, both would be great and get back to LA"

"Okay" He says in an unsure tone.

"Hold on" She looks at the door as she hears a soft knock. She rests the wide awake baby in the center of the bed, giving him a quick glance she pulls the door open.

"Bells?"

"Room service, can I call you back?"

"Sure, later Bells"

Bella hangs up, she fumbles with her cell as she stares at Edward, he is still in his suit.

"Is the room okay?" He questions not waiting to be invited in, he walks smoothly past her.

Bella frowns and turns around, she shuts the door and watches him move to the bed to lift Chris into his arms.

Edward cuddles the awake little boy against his chest before looking over at her. "My doctor will see us tomorrow morning, 9" It is not a question, it is merely a statement as to what is going to be taking place.

"How long will it take?" She reaches out and strokes Chris's chin as he rests in Edward's arms.

"Normally 4 to 5 days, but he said that he will fast track it, so 2" He shrugs.

Good, thanks" She whispers pulling her hand back.

"Any word on your sister?" Edward questions.

"No"

"I could get someone to look into that for you"

"Really there is not much to go on right now"

"Seeing as she wasn't abducted by aliens, we could track her cell' He offers up.

"Um" Bella scratches her loose hair and looks at him.

She looks so young. "How old are you Bella?"

"I don't think, you can't just ask me that" She blurts out.

Edward stares at her. He smirks while holding Chris. "You love to put up a fight don't you Bella?"

Bella blinks a few times trying to center herself, the way her name is rolling from his lips and tongue she can't find her center.

"Tell me, I'm 34, the baby of the family"

"Spoilt rotten I can see" And it is back along with her sharp tongue.

Edward smiles ignoring her jab and looking at her, she lifts her long hair from her neck. He reckons her touching herself and her hair is out of nerves. He likes that she is nervous. "Come and have dinner with me?"

"Good lord The Edward Cullen asking me to dinner" Bella stares at him pointedly. "Must be a slow night" She scoffs. instantly she regrets the words when she sees his face fall. "I'm sorry, I, my mouth is like a loose cannon"

Edward clears his throat and his eyes dart around the room. "Um" He forces a smile and looks at Chris now staring at him. Tipping his head to the side he looks at her. "Have I done something to offend you, other than find you a more suitable place and agree to this ridiculous paternity test?"

Bella sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but we have to agree to disagree, we don't know that the test is ridiculous just yet"

Chris calls out nice and loud, wailing bloody murder.

Edward walks over to the table near the large window. Dusk is settling over Seattle. He spies the bottle and gives the little boy what he wants.

Bella watches him carefully. "Edward"

He knows his reputation; it is not a mystery to him, and it is all very true. "There is only so much I will put up with" He stares at her now.

She feels tiny and small under his now harsh stare. "I'm sorry" She whispers. "I'm hungry, and sleep deprived, I can't find my sister, my mother is a nut job and my boyfriend is in LA" She sucks in a breath. "I'm sorry you are getting all of my frustrations"

His ears perk up to the word boyfriend, and not in a good way. "I understand" He says softly as Chris is staring up at him.

"Right now you are all the guys in one that knocked my sister up"

Edward clears his throat "It is easier to knock someone up when you actually have sex with them" He reminds her of the fact they didn't sleep together.

"We have established you aren't 100 percent certain"

"Oh I am 100 percent certain; the only thing we have established is that you don't believe me"

Bella smiles, at his words and tone in which he is speaking to her. "I do appreciate the dinner, offer but I am not dressed, as you can see and I am currently lugging around a 90 pound baby" She feels better that he is not upset with her for being a right bitch just now. Bella grins at him causing him to burst out in laughter.

"How about you get dressed" Though he is rather partial to what she is currently wearing which is, low rise sweat pants and a shirt tied at her hip. You don't see the tie on the side much. His brow wrinkles as he stares at the tiny bit of skin showing.

"I'm vegan, so it might be a bit..."

Edward lifts his eyes to hers. Chris wails.

"He is so demanding" There was only a little milk left in his bottle; he is quite ready for a full one to go to sleep on.

"I'll settle him, you get his bottle" Edward offers. He is glad they put a microwave on top of the mini fridge in the room.

Bella heads over and makes him a new bottle up with the formula she got today. She throws a glance over her shoulder and sees Edward pacing slowly with Chris's body in his arms and his head low like he is speaking to the baby. She blinks a few times and feels a tightening in her belly before looking away.

Edward smiles, as she comes back over.

"Usually he cries until he gets what he wants" She knows this from the short days she has spent caring for him.

"Typical male right?" Edward winks. "Sit and let me hand him to you" He offers, watching as she goes to the 'living' area of the hotel room. It faces the Seattle skyline which is stunning at this moment. Lowering Christian to her arms he smiles as waits happily for his bottle.

Bella grins down at her nephew and sticks the bottle into his waiting mouth. "Hi" She coos lightly to him.

Edward stares at her a moment too long, she looks like a happy new mother. He clears his throat and takes the couch across from the arm chair she and Christian are sat in. "How long have you been vegan?"

Her stomach aches at the thought of food. "I'd rather not talk about it" She says staring at Christian.

"It must be hard to stick with" He offers eyeing her. She is a tiny woman.

"I cheat"

Edward grins, a twinkle in his eye appears. "Do you now?"

Bella shrugs. "Butter here, a French fry there"

He widens his eyes, he doesn't know the details of vegan, but no fries is just torture. "Well Bella you must be starving"

"I am always hungry, my boyfriend is vegan, and I never feel full" She shrugs.

"So?" He is confused as to why she would subject herself to that…seems a bit cruel if you ask him.

"It is very healthy, cholesterol, blood pressure, and my conscience feels better on an animal free diet"

"Sounds like if it weren't for the boyfriend you would be eating meat"

"Probably" Bella gives him a little shrug.

"Hmm" He stares at her and smiles.

"Edward" She says his name and pauses. He really does have that magic DNA. His eyes are really blue and bright, his hair is a dark red colour, and styled in a beautiful, name of the style 'romp in the sack'. "You should go now"

"And leave you here with nothing to eat, but that scrummy baby…I think not" He grins at her.

Bella widens her eyes in fear. "Um- downstairs there is a restaurant"

"It is a steak house" He grins.

Her mouth waters. "Um, well I'm sure they can do me a fruit salad or something"

"That won't" He eyes her. "Fill you up"

She swallows thickly at his words. Bella watches him stand. "Edward"

He ignores her as he removes his jacket and folds it placing it over the back of the couch he was sitting on.

"Edward?" She tries again. Christian is now sleeping in her arms. Just like a man indeed, warm full belly and a good nap it all they need. She shakes her head at the little cherub.

Edward winks at her making her flush, he does enjoy that. Moving he places himself on the arm of the couch and picks up the phone on the side table.

"Edward what are you doing?" She watches him push a button.

"Just finding out how much I can get you to cheat" He clears his throat. "Yes dinner for two…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Vote Hooked at TwiFanFicRec for one of the top 10 completed fics of Feburary!**

**www . twifanfictionrecs . com **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I am not comfortable with that" Bella interjects, she watches him smirk, god damn him smirking. It is like his trademark or something.

"Why?" He covers the phone receiver. "Yes, charge it to the room"

"I'm not comfortable with that either, Edward" She says more firmly.

"Why?" He covers the phone receiver again for her to answer.

She cost of this room is going to put her in debt alone, forget adding dinner on top of it. "Well, I-I"

"Think of it as payment for the DNA test" He smirks, this time throwing in a wink. "You buying me dinner"

"Fine, but vegan on my end" She points out.

Edward hushes her by holding up a finger. "We will start with a bottle of Château Margaux"

"Christ" Bella hisses. "That is like, like eight hundred a bottle"

"Nine" He whispers back.

Her eyes widen. "I cannot afford that Edward!"

"Let's start with the crab cake bites, and the triple potatoes, sure" Edward laughs. "Then one Tomahawk 27 oz steak, medium, we will share, over a variety of vegetables, yes the hot sauce please, it is fantastic"

"What are you doing?" She hisses, her eyes go to Chris's face to make sure he is still sleeping. "You are one sadistic bastard"

"Ordering some dinner, with protein, it will give you the strength you need to put up with me" He smiles at her this time. "Ah yes dessert" He drums on his chin.

Bella's stomach growls. "Chocolate" She whispers.

Edward smiles at her. "Something, well an assortment of chocolate something's, thank you Gio, look forward to it"

Bella watches him hang the phone up. "How long until my steak gets here?"

"Forty minutes" He looks at her.

* * *

Bella struggles to cut up her half of the huge steak and hold Christian who is now awake staring up at her. He outright refused to be put down.

"Let me" Edward moves from across from her and sits in the space next to her. He takes her fork and knife and cuts her steak into smaller bits.

Bella watches his profile. "You have done this before" She comments.

"Maybe once or twice" He knows how to woo women, feeding them is a good way.

"Of course" She mutters, she is quickly shut up by him shoving a piece of steak into her mouth. Chewing she glares at him. "I can feed" Another is shoved into her mouth.

"You need to stop talking sometimes and just enjoy someone taking care of you"

"Is that what this is, you taking care of me?" She chews.

"It is how it normally happens for people; someone does something kind for another"

"I don't want to owe you anything" She adds.

Edward cocks an eyebrow up at her and he smiles when she gets the 'shut up' idea and she opens her mouth for the next piece. "Veg?" He offers with a small piece of broccoli on the fork. Smiling she nods and opens her mouth just a bit as she doesn't want to show him the food inside. He rolls his eyes internally at her.

"Thank you" She mutters licking her lips when everything has been chewed up.

"You're welcome" Edward pours them both some more wine.

Bella takes one hand off of Christian as he is awake watching everything around him. "This wine is worth every drop"

Smiling he nods and takes a sip of his own.

"I should have told you to go to hell" She comments before she opens her mouth for him to continue feeding her.

"I knew you wouldn't"

"How?" She wonders while chewing slowly watching him carefully.

"People willing to cheat a little can be convinced to cheat a lot"

Bella glares at him when he has the nerve to wink at her once again. She ignores his suggestive comment, and opens her mouth again.

"I'm good at this" He feels like he should explain, he doesn't feed women a lot. "Good at the knife wielding because I hunt"

"I should have known" She says dryly. Completely unimpressed by him, and his hunting tendencies.

"I can hunt and undress the kill in under twenty minutes" He tells her proudly knowing full well she is most likely being vegan and all anti hunting. But winding her up is what he does best it seems.

"Impressive" She takes another bite from him. "Disgusting and completely barbaric but impressive"

"I eat everything I kill" He adds. "Does that make it better?"

"Nope"

"I tried" He smiles.

"I am well aware that meat doesn't come into the store magically wrapped with a price on it"

"It has to be skinned and gutted first"

"Please stop" She slows her chewing down. His eyes sparkle at her; she clearly sees he enjoys this cat and mouse play.

"Sorry, but" He watches her takes another offered bite, and chew and swallow slowly before picking up her glass of wine with her free hand. His eyes drift to Christian in her arms. He is finally falling asleep. After being changed and fed he didn't want to be put down. Which actually worked in his favor as, he got to feed Bella. "Admit you enjoy being a carnivore"

"I'll do no such thing" She cocks an eyebrow up at him. As she eyes him she sees how handsome he is. She noticed it in his office earlier today. But he is not as 'stuffy' as he was then. He looks more relaxed…wine will do that to you, especially this wine. She needs to Goggle him again she reckons. "And I'm not a carnivore" Bella informs him. "I'm an opportunist omnivore"

Edward eyes her; he is a smart man, in his position he had to be. He did this himself, built this company. It is not years and years old, but it is solid and profitable. "You are a smart woman Bella"

"Does that intimidate you?"

"Hell yes" He answers honestly with a bit of a smirk still. "An IQ higher than room temperature I am gone, unless" He looks pointedly at her. "She is paying for dinner"

"Well" Bella smiles and glances at Christian and he is finally really asleep in her arms, he feels very heavy now. "I could play dumb, and you could buy dinner"

"No" Edward shakes his head and grins at her. "You already used a word over 3 syllables"

"Excuse me, I should put him down" Bella looks at Chris and tries to push out.

"Here, let me" Edward gets up and helps her with her chair.

"Thank you" Muttering she heads to the bedroom.

* * *

Edward watches as she walks back through to the 'living' area of the hotel room. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah" She plops down and takes a gulp of her win. "I don't know how to do this"

"What, be a mother?" He offers her a huge piece of chocolate mousse cake.

"I'm not his mother" Bella corrects. "I can see why Jess ran off, this is so" She shakes her head holding the fork.

Edward holds his own fork watching her waiting for her to continue.

"I'll never be ready for this, something like this"

"So when you and the boyfriend get married, kids are off the table?" He pushes into his cake and puts some into his mouth chewing he watches her carefully.

"The boyfriend is Jacob, and marriage is off the table"

Frowning he looks at her. "Pardon?"

"We both believe that a piece of paper doesn't mean much"

"A piece of paper?"

"Well that is all it is"

"I don't get how people can say that, there are many important pieces of paper, diplomas, laws"

"Yes I am aware" Bella stops him because she knows all this, three syllables and all can come from her mouth. "But in the end marriage is just a contract. And the smoke and ribbons, the ring, the puffy dress" Bella looks at him across the table and shrugs. "It doesn't mean much"

"It is love, everything that comes with loving someone forever" He doesn't even know, he is nowhere near close to being married but to hear this is sort of depressing, it is putting a damper on his amazing chocolate mousse cake before him.

"I could make Jake a legal promise to love him forever, but how do I know that I will?"

"You don't" He answers honestly. Nowadays let's face it more and more marriages end in divorce. But that is not the point.

"You can't legalize emotions, you can't own someone"

He can see something else behind all of this talk, something that is inside of her, something that needs to be worked through. He doesn't know what her family life was like growing up, but it probably wasn't like his. "It is natural" His voice turns very soft, gentle. "To want to belong to someone"

"You can't belong to another person; it is an illusion at best, slavery at worst"

Licking his lips he looks at her. She is very interesting, very guarded and deep. He doesn't agree with her but she speaks with feelings. "No, it is a need for attachment" He watches her lower her gaze to the cake in front of her and knows his words made her feel just now. He doesn't know what or why but he can see her wheels turning.

She doesn't need to get attached to anyone or anything. Bella can only count on and trust herself, not even Jacob despite how long she has been with him.

He clears his throat wanting this slightly awkward pause between them to pass quickly. Taking another bite of cake he speaks again. "What do you do in LA Bella?"

"I write for the LA Times"

"What do you write?"

"Ask Izzy"

Edward smirks. "Really now?"

"Stop it" She warns him, she can see his smarmy grin through her lowered lashes. She should have known telling him all that would cause that smirk on his damn face.

"I just find it puzzling you write about relationships, a relationship columnist, and you have such jaded views on…love, marriage"

"I don't agree with it for me, but it is fine for other people" Bella argues.

"So does male bashing go on in this column?"

"When the advice calls for it, female too" She throws in.

"A liberated woman"

"Do you not like a liberated woman?"

"I LOVE all women, but your kind, well your kind take a lot of work" He winks at her.

Bella glares back at him.

* * *

She finds out they were born at the same hospital, a few years apart, he has a mere two years on her. And he talks about his family, she admits to having Googled him before coming to his office.

His music taste is eclectic. "We sat at this bar, listening to Billy Holiday, 'I'll be Seeing You'" Edward describes. "It was smoke filled, completely the scene out of a movie"

Bella smiles. "Let me guess you were picking up women also" She watches his nose flare and his mouth tighten. She ruined the nice conversation they had been having with her damn jabs again.

"I go out with a lot of women" He says softly. "That doesn't mean I sleep with them" He states a fact, pure and true. "I have other interests too" He doesn't even know why her comments bother him. Maybe because he is actually more than she thinks he is. It shouldn't bother him, but it is.

"Yes killed deer…shit" She whispers.

"For the record once again, I didn't sleep with your sister" He knows she has a lot going on which is why he is seeing this side. He hopes that the reason, because he has seen a slightly… slightly softer side, so he knows this isn't all she has. She has layers and they need to be peeled away.

Bella licks her lips and she tastes the chocolate there.

"Tell me about your sister"

"You must know something"

"Not really, it wasn't a really good date"

"Why?" She cocks an eyebrow up and pushes her plate away.

"She drank too much, seemed a bit untrustworthy"

Bella sighs and shrugs one shoulder.

He watches because he wants to know the story behind her, behind her lack of wanting to belong to someone. Lack of wanting what most people want. The fairytale romance, that lifelong love. Even if people don't find it and most don't, most people desire it. Bella seems to be pushing away any kind of connection and hold on another. But she has the boyfriend so she can't push it all away, but she doesn't want to marry him or commit to him in a way so many people want. Onion. Layers.

"It was because of the way we grew up" She shakes her head a bit. Only Jacob really knows her story, Leah too but not so much.

"What went on?"

"At 6 and 3 our father left us with our mother" Bella lifts her eyes to the ceiling and shakes her head. "She didn't, she was, she didn't hit us, but she shouted, often"

Edward stares at her. You huge walls around her despite being with someone. "How long have you and Jacob been together?"

"Eight years"

"Longtime"

"I know why Jess is like she is, why I am like I am, it is because of everything that happened to us, it was a lot more than shouting"

"You made it" Edward comments.

"Barely" Bella forces a laugh. "Many, many years of therapy, when I got out I didn't look back" She shrugs. "So I can understand all this now" She knows some of it is her fault, she left Jessica when they were like glue growing up because each other was all they had. But it was hectic and never settling. Jessica didn't have any light at the end and she could see it, feel it, taste it. She wanted better.

"You can't feel guilty for making something of your life"

"Jacob showed me what life could be like, calm, easy, peaceful"

Edward nods stiffly. He feels a pang in his chest, some sort of jealous reaction is the only way to explain it. He doesn't want to hear about the boyfriend. But he is part of her story.

"It is not your fault you got out and made a life for yourself, a meatless life but" Edward grins when she breaks into a huge smile. "You can't have everything right"

"No" Bella laughs shaking her head. Licking her lips she knows she has told him far more than she has anyone, and this man is a stranger. Jacob knows things but not everything and they have been together for years.

* * *

"I am kicking you out; I have a long night ahead of me"

"How often does he wake up now?" Edward grabs his jacket as they walk to the door.

"I don't know, every 3 minutes"

"Or hours" Edward laughs.

"It feels like minutes" Bella pushes her hair back and tips her head to look up at him.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30" He stares down at her.

"Okay, we will see you"

"Thanks for dinner" Edward smiles.

"You're welcome, I'll be paying for it when I am 60 still"

Laughing he winks and heads out.


End file.
